On aime ce qui nous a émerveillé, et on protège ce que l'on aime
by Redlish
Summary: Reddington décide de se rendre pour protéger Elizabeth mais le prix de cette protection ne sera que douleur. OS - Lizzington. * * * * * * * Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.


Les sirènes hurlaient au loin, illuminant de rouge et de bleu les sombres rues qui composaient la ville de Milan, où cet homme dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans le monde avait décidé de poser ses valises. Cela faisait des mois que Lizzie et lui survolaient les plus grandes villes du monde mais aussi ses contrées reculées dans l'espoir de disparaître quelques jours. Pas plus de deux jours dans le même hôtel ou dans le même appartement. Un nombre incalculables de nom d'emprunt et des situations toujours aussi pressantes les unes que les autres. Pour lui, cela était une routine de toute une vie mais pour Elizabeth, c'était tout autre. C'était pesant et angoissant à chaque instant. Ne laissant aucun répit à l'un ou l'autre. La cabale était toujours à leur recherche et ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrêtés ou mieux encore, mort. Mais alors qu'il portait un verre de scotch pure malte à ses lèvres, Raymond Reddington, surnommé le médiateur du crime, avait décidé d'en finir avec tout cela. Vêtu de l'un de ses habituels costumes sur mesure, dans une pose élégante comme toujours, il dégustait sûrement son dernier verre de scotch et son dernier cigare dont il profitait de chaque bouffée qu'il en tirait. Il se souvint encore de l'accolade de Dembe qui comprenait son acte et du premier mais aussi dernier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Elizabeth pour qui, il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il avait finit par faire paraître peu à peu au grand jour. Terminant leur histoire si complexe et unique par une déclaration silencieuse. Un regard, un baiser, une étreinte et il partait pour rencontrer sa destinée. Il se souvenait encore du goût de ses lèvres qui avaient pris le goût de ses larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Elizabeth ne l'avait pas acceptée. Elle l'avait frappé au torse avant de se blottir dans ses bras, pleurant encore et encore, toutes les larmes de son corps. Tom… Jacob… Peu importait son nom était partit faire sa vie, s'éloignant d'elle pour sa protection et voilà que celui qu'elle aimait dorénavant, son ange déchu comme il s'était surnommé peu de temps avant leur cavale à travers le monde, partait aussi pour la protéger elle… Lui avec qui elle avait frôlé la mort tant de fois… Lui qui avait su la protéger chaque jour de son existence… Il partait… Raymond Reddington n'avait rien précisé sur sa destination. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partait dans un spacieux appartement en Italie que lui prêtait un ami partit avec sa jeune épouse de 30 ans sa cadette dans les caraïbes et qu'il était celui qui avait appelé la carabinieri afin de procéder à son arrestation et de mener à son extradition aux États-Unis. L'Amérique… La cabale l'attendrait à l'aéroport et le traînerait dans un endroit sombre où il serait battu et torturé jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ou qu'il ne décide d'avouer la prochaine destination d'Elizabeth. Ce qu'il ne ferait jamais. Bien évidemment. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de scotch à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait endurer dans les égouts de Washington des jours voir des semaines durant… Mais au moins, ils laisseraient Lizzie tranquille quelques temps. Assez pour que Dembe ne l'aide à lui construire une nouvelle identité et qu'il prenne contact avec les personnes qu'il fallait pour simuler le décès de la jeune femme afin qu'elle rejoigne Tom ou refasse sa propre vie là où bon lui semblait. Peu importe où elle irait, elle serait protégée. Une promesse que Reddington avait demandé à Dembe de lui faire. Une nouvelle gorgée de scotch et posa son verre vide sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à ses côtés alors qu'il éteignait son cigare dans le cendrier en entendant les pas des forces de l'ordre résonnait dans le spacieux appartement. Restant toujours assis dans le siège victorien, il posa ses mains sur ses jambes et fixa la porte d'où surgit la police italienne qui le visèrent avec près de dix armes différentes. Il sourit et leva les mains alors qu'un agent de la cabale s'avançait en sa direction, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

\- « On vous tient Raymond Reddington. Le directeur se fera un plaisir de vous voir en personne lorsque nous arriverons à Washington. »

\- « Parfait ! On y va ?! »

Raymond Reddington se leva et ajusta son blazer sur son costume avant de s'avancer en direction de la police. Il mit les mains dans le dos et attendit patiemment qu'on lui mette les menottes aux poignets. Le voyage en grande escorte dura plusieurs heures mais comme promis, le directeur l'attendait à son arrivée. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas si ravis que cela de rencontrer l'un des plus grand criminel du pays.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir Monsieur le Directeur. Moi qui avait cru vous faire une surprise. Je suis déçu ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez Reddington mais vous n'allez pas vous en tirer cette fois-ci. »

Raymond effaça son sourire et tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du directeur, ajouta de sa voix menaçante et à la fois posée :

\- « Mais qui vous a dit que je comptais m'en tirer ?! »

Soudainement, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du criminel qui ajouta :

\- « Bon… Vous m'emmenez où pour me torturer ? J'ai le droit d'une pause pipi en chemin ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de boire dans l'avion. Sûrement l'altitude. Je ne sais pas. Mais ma vessie n'est plus toute jeune vous savez. »

\- « Emmenez-le ! »

Raymond se laissa escorter par deux agents avant de s'arrêter avant de franchir les portes de l'aéroport et en une fraction de seconde, ce qui était assez pour le criminel, il braqua une arme en direction du directeur, le regard des plus menaçants alors que le second garde le tenait en joue pendant que le premier se reculait sous l'ordre de leur supérieur :

\- « Au moment où vous tirerez Raymond, vous serez abattu sans avoir la certitude que je sois mort et dès le lendemain matin, je partirai de nouveau à la recherche d'Elizabeth Keen. »

\- « Je ne compte pas vous rater ! »

\- « Il vaudrait mieux pour vous Reddington sinon les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour votre petite-amie. »

Raymond Reddington resta un instant, calculant mentalement toutes les issues possible à ce qu'il comptait faire alors qu'autour de lui, ce n'était que terreur et cris. Elizabeth… Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger… Mais s'il ne le tuait pas… D'ici quelques semaines à peine, il se remettrait en chasse et dès qu'il mettra la main sur Lizzie, il lui fera subir le même sort. Jouant avec sa proie avant de la tuer. La mâchoire serrée, Reddington ne baissait pas son arme. Son choix était prit !

Une détonation résonna dans tout l'aéroport et puis une seconde, s'extirpant des cris poussaient par tous les personnes présentes dans l'aéroport qui était devenu spectateur de la scène horrifique qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux impuissants.

Reddington se tenait toujours debout, l'arme tendu dorénavant dans le vide alors que le directeur venait de tomber au sol, sans vie. Qui avait tiré ?! Son regard finit par se perdre un peu plus loin sur le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme… Son coeur se serra en reconnaissant Elizabeth étalée sur le sol, baignant dans son sang et aux côtés de qui, se tenait Dembe qui avait exécuté l'officier qui lui avait logé une balle dans le thorax.

Raymond Reddington lâcha son arme au sol et accourra auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, se laissant tomber à genou sur le sol alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le visage d'Elizabeth alors que Dembe appuyait sur sa plaie pare-balle :

\- « J'ai appelé Mr. Kaplan mais je crains qu'elle n'arrive pas à temps… Raymond. Vous m'entendez ?! »

Ce dernier leva un regard perdu en direction de son garde du corps pour finalement reporter toute son attention en direction de la femme qu'il aimait :

\- « Lizzie ! Reste avec moi Lizzie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ! Lizzie ! »

Cette dernière posa sa main sur le visage meurtri par la peine de Red et lui sourit avec faiblesse :

\- « Ça va aller Raymond… »

\- « Non Lizzie ! Lizzie ! »

\- « Je t'ai... »

Raymond secoua légèrement le corps sans vie d'Elizabeth avant de poser sa tête dans son cou, la serrant tout contre lui sous le regard emplit de compassion de Dembe et de Mr. Kaplan qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Les deux criminels échangèrent un regard avant que Kate ne s'avance jusqu'à Red, déposant une main sur son épaule :

\- « Reddington, nous devons partir maintenant. Vous le savez ! Il est temps ! »

\- « Ray ! On doit y aller ! »

Le médiateur du crime leva les yeux emplit de larmes qu'il tentait de maintenir, en direction du grand black et ajouta avec froid :

\- « Tu m'avais promis de la protéger ! »

\- « Elle m'a cogné dès que nous sommes arrivée à l'aéroport. Elle a dû prendre l'une des armes des policiers en faction et … Je suis arrivé trop tard Ray… »

\- « On part maintenant ! Sinon le sacrifice d'Elizabeth n'aura aucun sens Reddington. Venez ! »

Reddington déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres encore tièdes et lâcha le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était partit à la rencontre de sa propre destinée pour la sauver mais la vie en avait décidé autrement… Ce n'était pas son heure ! Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir… Mais sans elle… Elle n'avait dorénavant plus à fuir et tout cela par sa faute… Tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger une fois de trop…


End file.
